


I care about you.

by striking_stroll18



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Kinda fluff, Other, Pierre is a superhero, Set after Spa 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 20:15:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17432795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/striking_stroll18/pseuds/striking_stroll18
Summary: Pierre is worried about Charles after he was involved in the crash right at the start of the race.





	I care about you.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CustardCreamies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CustardCreamies/gifts).



> Based on superhero sentence starters, this request was given to CustardCreamies (aka sloangreytrash) on Tumblr but she couldn't think of a plot and because I didn't want to leave it undone I wrote it.

It all happened so fast, and most of the drivers on the track didn't even know what exactly had happened. All they knew was that there was a crash and the safety car was deployed. Only when they passed turn 1 they were able to see the results of what happened.

Pierre saw the orange of the McLaren as well as the yellow colour of the Renault car. But what really worried him was the typical white-and-red colour of the Sauber his best friend drove. Of course there was still a chance of 50% that it wasn't Charles but Marcus who had been involved in the crash but he somehow knew it wasn't the Swede. Slightly anxious Pierre pressed the radio button to ask who was involved and if everyone was okay. First he felt a rush of anxiety for Charles when his worries were confirmed but then a rush of relieve followed when the box told him nobody had been hurt. Pierre would've never forgiven himself if anything were to happen to his best friend. He swore himself to protect the people when he got his superpowers but he couldn't believe he almost failed at protecting Charles. After the short radio exchange he forced himself to focus on the race ahead of him and pushed his worries for the younger man aside.

 

It was late when Charles returned to his hotel room, the team wanted to talk through many things and everyone asked like three times in the same conversation if he really felt alright. After what felt like the 100th time he had been asked about his well-being he really would have liked to shout at his whole team. He usually wasn't one to get angry at people easily but after what happened earlier in the race he wanted nothing more than his (superhero) best friend who told him everything was okay. Sure, one could argue that it was really embarrassing he was so dependent on Pierre that much in this topic but Pierre had always been there for him whenever he needed him. Even after his best friend received superpowers he still hung out with him and no matter how special Pierre might was he never thought he was better than Charles. And Charles knew Pierre was just as dependent on his best friend as Charles was dependent on Pierre in bad moments. They went through them together, and that made it both easier and better.

So when Charles finally returned to his hotel room he just wanted to go to sleep and forget this awful day. He was just about to go brush his teeth when there was a knock on the door. He didn't expect anyone, and surely Pierre was somewhere celebrating his P9 finish. Maybe it was Marcus, the Swede and him had become something like friends over the course of the season. 'Surely it's Marcus. It must be him' Charles thought while walking over to the door. When he opened it it wasn't Marcus standing in front of him though. It really was Pierre and without hesitation the Frenchman hugged his best friend tight. The whole day Pierre wanted to make sure Charles was alright and now that he held the Monegasque in his arms they both felt relieved and also quite relaxed. After what felt like an eternity (but in a good sense) they let go of each other and Pierre stepped into the room. Neither of them said a word the first few moments, they were both deep in their thoughts; thoughts neither of them had to pronounce but the other one still knew. The two men sat down on the bed and only then Pierre spoke up.

"I thought I failed. When I heard you had a crash I really thought I failed. I know we're doing a dangerous job and crashes are part of it but-" Charles interrupted his best friend. "Don't blame yourself, Pear. You could never fail. And yes, we're living a quite dangerous life. But it's worth it, isn't it? Plus we will always be there for each other, no matter what."  
"But what's the point of protecting people if I can't even protect you?" Pierre asked him. This time it was Charles who initiated the hug. With this gesture he tried to express everything he couldn't find the words for. After a few moments he pulled away again.  
"Pierre, you can't protect me for the rest of your life. I'd have to give up racing, I couldn't even drive a normal car because there's always the possibility of an accident. In fact, I couldn't do anything then. But I appreciate the fact that you're worried about me." The Frenchman sighed, he knew Charles was right but it didn't help him to overcome his fear for the younger man. After all they were like family, they loved each other like brothers.  
"You're right, it's just... I care about you, you're like my brother."  
"You're like a brother to me, too. But enough of the serious conversations, how about we continue our discussion what your new suit should look like? After all, your old suit looked shit and I won't let you wear it ever again."  
"That's not true! It looked super cool, ask Cate."  
"I did ask her, she agrees with me! So may we now talk about the new one?"

With that their usual and pretty sibling like banter started and their worries were forgotten. For now at least.


End file.
